Doctor Who Original Television Soundtrack - Series 9
In 2018, Doctor Who Original Television Soundtrack - Series 9 was released by Silva Screen Records on CD. Cover blurb Premiering in September 2015, the ninth series of Doctor Who featured Peter Capaldi in the title role in his sophomore season as television’s favourite time traveller. This all encompassing four part collection features general cues on discs one and two, the complete score from the episode Heaven Sent on disc three and on disc four the Christmas Special, The Husbands Of River Song. Five time BAFTA nominee Murray Gold recently confirmed that he is stepping down from composer duties on the show after 12 years of providing some of the finest music to be heard on contemporary television. This is also the 12th Silva Screen release of his music from the 2005 revival onwards and underlines the breadth of Gold’s composing skill across over two and a half hours of music. "It’s one of the last great morality tales out there but it also celebrates life. For that reason I think it’s a great show for kids. I couldn’t write this much music for it if I didn’t feel that way.” – Murray Gold Tracks DISC ONE: #One in a Thousand - The Magician's Apprentice (tracks 1-6) #Davros Remembers #A Message from Missy #Meeting in the Square #Finding the Doctor #What Have You Done #Davros Approaches - The Witch's Familiar (track 7) #Some Kind of Submarine - Under the Lake (tracks 8-9) #The Ghosts #The Bootstrap Paradox - Before the Flood (tracks 10-14) #Finding the Fisher King #Another Ghost Has Appeared #We Need to Get Back to the TARDIS #Directions from the Ghosts #Something in the Spacesuit - The Girl Who Died (tracks 15-18) #Two Days on a Longboat #I Am Ashildr #In a Way, She's a Hybrid #I Call Myself Me - The Woman Who Lived (tracks 19-21) #They Need Us #The Last Thing We Need DISC TWO: #Deep Cover - The Zygon Invasion (tracks 1-2) #Just Come Inside #This is Not a War - The Zygon Inversion (tracks 3-4) #Defending the Earth #The Morpheus Song - Sleep No More (track 5) #Saving Rigsy - Face the Raven (tracks 6-10) #Madam Mayor #Running from the Raven #Death Is Locked In #Face the Raven #Back Home - Hell Bent (tracks 11-14) #The General's Regeneration #A Duty of Care #Clara's Diner DISC THREE: Heaven Sent #A Second Shadow #The Veil #A Fly on a Painting #A Change of Clothes #A Mechanical Maze #Digging a Grave #Tell No Lies #Two Events in Life #Waiting for the Veil #The Final Room #One Confession Away #Break Free #Same Old Day #The Shepherd's Boy DISC FOUR: The Husbands of River Song #Carol Singers Will Be Criticised #A Dying Husband #The Finest Surgeon in the Galaxy #The Halassi Androvar #The Husbands of River Song #The TARDIS Can't Take Off #Time to Do It Properly #Harmony and Redemption #Hydroflax in the TARDIS #Whole Again at Last #All the Firewalls in the Galaxy #A Restaurant with a View #The Woman He Loves #The Singing Towers Notes and other images *Includes the Christmas special The Husbands of River Song *The first 5000 UK orders of the album, released through the official Doctor Who soundtracks website and briefly through Amazon UK, included a slipcase cover and an extra booklet containing Stuart Manning's series 9 Radio Times posters. *The Rock variation of the intro theme, which only appeared in the intro sequence to Before the Flood, does not appear in the soundtrack. Series 9 soundtrack limited edition.jpg|Limited Edition including slipcase and booklets Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Doctor Who CDs Category:Music CDs Category:Items released in 2018 Category:Items starring or written by Murray Gold Category:Items produced by Silva Screen